EndWar Online
Tom Clancy’s EndWar Online is a tactical strategy MMO with real time battles, headquarter and army management, and community-based wars set in a browser-based game. Players are one of the last leaders left after the World War 3 fallout, and must rebuild their homeland, reunite their faction, and battle for the last of Earth’s resources by supporting either the Joint Strike Force, European Enforcers or Russia’s Spetsnaz. The game will be free-to-play and feature single and multi-player challenges. Set in the thrilling Tom Clancy universe, End War Online is the latest iteration of the acclaimed strategy series, now available directly in your browser. In the aftermath of a massive global war between the biggest superpowers on Earth, where resources and money have run dry, factions are on the brink of collapse. As one of the last leaders, you are tasked with rebuilding your homeland and spearheading the final battle for the last resources on Earth. Engage in unique single player missions or put your skills to the test in intense player vs. player challenges. Fight for what’s left, or perish trying. The game is slated to be shut down on October 31st, 2016. =Factions= Joint Strike Force * Col. Carl Walters * Col. Cedric Ferguson * Col. Nick Salvatore * Col. David Sorensen * Col. Lisa Price * Maj. Tamara Carver * Maj. Jamal Hendricks * Maj. Nathan Vatz * Cpt. Alexander Brendt * Cpt. Ashok Sigh * Cpt. Ethan Young * Cpt. Gregory Allen * Cpt. Isaac Briggs * Cpt. Isaiah Morris * Cpt. Lisa Sawaguchi * Cpt. Rebecca Walters * Cpt. Roberto Fuentes * Cpt. Steve Rosen * Cpt. Tomas Santiago * Lt. Aaron McBride * Lt. Robert Kaminsky * Lt. Diana Olson * Lt. Travis Preston * Sfc. James Volfe * Sgt. James Ellison * Sgt. Stephanie Halverson * Sgt. Henry Liu General No.1.png General No.2.png General No.3.png General No.4.png General No.5.png General No.6.png European Federation Enforcer Corps * Col. Dieter Munz * Col. Javier Llorente * Col. Markus Eisch * Col. Victor Martel * Maj. Franz Neuhaus * Maj. Ivo Stijns * Maj. Ludmila Ponická * Maj. Pieter Talberg * Maj. Stanisław Mrożek * Cpt. Antonia Calvino * Cpt. Dieter Steinbach * Cpt. Emil Farago * Cpt. Georges D'Arcy * Cpt. Gianna Malvadi * Cpt. Jacques de Geyter * Cpt. Jorg Walther * Cpt. Kazimiera Rakuzanka * Cpt. Roman Twardowski * Cpt. Tatiana Vojan * Lt. Carlos Dacosta * Lt. Danielle Cléry * Lt. Hana Šustek * Lt. Jan Kostka * Lt. Joaquín Abascal * Lt. Julia Retana * Lt. Victoria Bergman * Sqn-Ldr. Michael Stoss EFEC General No.1.png EFEC General No.2.png EFEC General No.3.png EFEC General No.4.png EFEC General No.5.png EFEC General No.6.png Spetsnaz Guard Brigades * Maj. Anastasia Brin * Maj. Fyodor Istomin * Maj. Ksenia Mikhailova * Maj. Sonia Makarova * Maj. Stepan Drachev * Maj. Viktor Nagursky * Cpt. Alexei Noskov * Cpt. Alexei Severin * Cpt. Andrei Lazarev * Cpt. Anya Ustinova * Cpt. Boris Sedov * Cpt. Dmitry Pavlichenko * Cpt. Konstantin Lodygin * Cpt. Lavrentiy Dushkin * Cpt. Leonid Turchin * Cpt. Lev Bulganin * Cpt. Lydia Raskova * Cpt. Maria Durova * Cpt. Mikhail Baranov * Cpt. Mikhail Gorshkov * Cpt. Stepan Ushakov * Cpt. Ursula Kulibina * Cpt. Yuri Titov * Lt. Boris Skobelev * Lt. Lavrenty Izmailov * Lt. Yakov Zelenko * 1SG. Andrei Meretskov Spetsnaz General No.1.png Spetsnaz General No.2.png Spetsnaz General No.3.png Spetsnaz General No.4.png Spetsnaz General No.5.png Spetsnaz General No.6.png =Enemy Factions= The Continental Army Rebel organization: led by a group of military and intelligence officials from the Pentagon who call themselves The National Command Authority, they don't recognize the legitimacy of the current JSF president. They split from the legal government after Washington nuclear bombing and the death of the previous president. Ibad El Jabari Bandit organization: based in North Africa, this organization sends raiding parties all over the world, striking coastal regions in the US, Europe and Russia to steal equipment and slaves for sale in the markets back home. They are also suspected to actively feed separatism and federalism inside the faction, selling numerous weapons and units at extremely low price. Doing so, we can consider them as one of the main source of the split of our faction. Directive 31 Rebel organization: this organization is a loose alliance of rogue military forces and bandit gangs that came into being during the early days of the collapse. Their name comes from an emergency directive issued from Washington just after the destruction of the capital, ordering all surviving military units and civil defense groups to operate independently until the restoration of National Command Authority. Falkenberg's Legion Rebel organization: Operation Earthquake was the codename for the European invasion of the United States, supported by stealth and cruise missile attacks on military, industrial and energy infrastructure sites along the Eastern seaboard. Envisioned as more of a large-scale raid than an actual campaign of conquest, the attack force was composed of three heavily-reinforced battlegroups, forming an independent, combined-arms legion. Named Falkenberg's Legion after its overall commander, Anders Falkenberg, the Legion's initial operations were a huge success, capturing New York and Boston and throwing US forces into complete disarray. Falkenberg quickly consolidated his hold over New England and Maine, and launched destructive raids as far west as Pittsburg and far south as Baltimore. The Legion's success earned Falkenberg a steady flow of reinforcements for more than a year, until a renewed Russian offensive in Southern Europe and increasing US resistance in the Northeast effectively cut off their support. Without enough ships to evacuate even half of his force, Falkenberg decided to stay put and keep fighting. Though eventually driven out of New York, the Europeans held onto New England until the end of the war. During the collapse, Falkenberg took advantage of divided American leadership and launched a lighting campaign into Canada, capturing most of its major cities andresources. Since then, the brilliant general has established himself in Toronto as a kind of military governor, ruling his conquered territory in the name of the European Federation. Forgotten Army Formerly a Russian-backed organization used to create conditions for World War III, now it has taken on a life of its own. The Forgotten Army's internal agenda is not clearly understood at this point, though desire for world domination, or global destruction, and are not outside of the realm of possibility. Their motivations and means are actually not very well identified. New Patriot Army The New Patriot Army is a loose alliance of neo-fascist militias and nomadic gangs that control the midwest and prey on its inhabitants. Though poorly led and frequently disrupted by internal disputes, the organization is nevertheless capable of uniting against a common enemy - usually another organization entering what they consider to be their territory. Confederation of American States The Confederation of American States is a fiercely right-wing separatist group that broke all ties to the federal government immediately after the destruction of Washington DC and formed their own independent republic. The CAS rules over the Southeastern US with an iron fist, maintaining martial law in most cities and herding political, social and religious criminals into forced-labor camps. Lone Star Republic The Lone Star Republic was formed by extremist political and military leaders following the destruction of Washington DC. Thanks to their control of a handful of still-operating oil fields, the republic is one of the most powerful organizations in North America, boasting a large military. The leaders of the republic have territorial ambitions beyond their current borders, especially to the west in Arizona and New Mexico. The Legion A separatist organization led by former Eurofed ministers who have set up a dictatorship in southern France modeled on the French Republic of Napoleon. They have been aggressive in trying to take all of France from the European Federation, and are now moving on Paris. Il Fasci A military organization centered around a populist leader who used his power to rid Italy of bandit warlords, but now dreams of ushering in a new Roman Empire. The organization is spreading rapidly across southern Europe and the Mediterranean. They see the European Federation as a criminal organization, and plan to deal with them in the same fashion as they would a common warlord or drug cartel. Prussian Empire A paranoid, ultranationalist organization that has revived the Prussian nobility of the 17th-18th century and is dedicated to the creation of a Greater Germany. They see the European Federation as a threat to their agenda, and an oppressor who will stop at nothing to destroy them. They believe the world is against them, and are defending a land which they claim is their birthright. Death Head Legion A force of army deserters led by a former Eurofed colonel. The legion has terrorized Europe for years, and now they intend to take over the European Federation, and use its resources to gain world domination. Black Sea Hegemony After the collapse, the weaker territories bordering the Black Sea descended quickly into chaos. Hunger, disease, and lawleness reigned, until a loose coalition of former organized crime bosses collectively moved to restore order. The Black Sea Hegemony, as they have become called, maintains power by controlling the flow of power, food and weapons in the areas under its influence. Balkan League A separatist organization consisting of a loose alliance between the countries of the Balkan Peninsula (Albania, Bosnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Romania, Serbia and Slovenia). The Balkan League are led bu coalition of military leaders from the region, all of whom are scheming against each other for total control of the league and eventually the rest of the Eurofed. The Directorate Led by former political and military leaders of the Russian Federation, this organization took control of central Russia near the end of the war, and has ruled with an iron fist ever since. Red Banner Army Led by die-hard political and military leaders of the Communist Party, the organization wants to return Russia to the days of Stalin and the old Soviet Union. They see the Russian Federation as a grotesque mockery of real governance, and they intend to destroy it, and erase every mention of its existence from historical record. White Guard This ultranationalist organization, based in St. Petersburg, is determined to return Russia to its former glory by uniting it under the power of a new tsar. Cossack Host Huge, roving bands of cossack raiders that plague settlements all over the former Russian Federation. They are simply looking for a group whom they can conquer and control - taking their lands and resources for their own, since they have neither. Black Wolves A collection of former military units that control a large part of Siberia as their personal kingdom. The Black Wolves are heavily armed, well-disciplined, and led by a council of colonels who decide strategy for the organization. Category:Game